This invention relates to a game having a toy vehicle which can be maneuvered as though travelling on a highway.
It is known to construct display devices and the like so that viewers gain the impression they are seeing an automobile travelling along a highway, or a train rolling down a track. Very often the impression or illusion of vehicle movement is such that the attention of the viewers is held for only a short period of time.